


Colours of Your Heart

by Lilly2177



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, adrienette - Freeform, adrienettezine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly2177/pseuds/Lilly2177
Summary: In a world where people can only see colours in places their soulmate has been and in people their soulmate has interacted with, for Marinette, almost everything lacks vibrancy. Until one morning, when the school appears in colour for the first time ever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Colours of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece from the Adrienette zine I was a part of a little while ago! I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you enjoy ♡

Marinette’s soulmate mustn’t get out much. In a world where people could only see colours in places where their soulmate had been, and in people their soulmate had interacted with, for Marinette everything was awfully achromatic. The only indication that her soulmate was even  _ in  _ Paris were the tiny flickers of colour that occasionally showed up in nondescript places. She should be grateful for that, she supposed. Some people travelled all over the world to find the colours that led them to their soulmate. Others never got to see in colour. 

At least she  _ could  _ see some colour, even if it was very dim and only in very few places. Though she had yet to meet anyone that appeared in colour, which made her wonder if her soulmate even had friends or family. Her soulmate, whoever they were, must lead a pretty lonely life if they didn’t seem to go out or interact with many people. She hoped she could change that for them as soon as she could find them.  _ If  _ she could find them. Whenever she had the chance, she wandered all around the city trying to at least see where her soulmate might live, but so far to no avail. She didn’t know how it was possible. The colours were supposed to appear brighter and more vibrant the more time their soulmate had spent at the place, but  _ everything  _ that had colour for her was only ever very faint, never enough to indicate that her soulmate might’ve been there more than once.

  
  


-

  
  


Adrien’s soulmate seemed to love exploring the city. From his room, he could just see the little sparks of colour tracking winding paths all over the place. He’d spent many an hour sitting on the floor in front of his window, trying to make out where his soulmate had been the most. The few times that he’d been driven to other places for his activities, he’d sat with his face glued to the window of the car, despite Nathlie’s objections, watching the blurs of colours of all the places his soulmate had been go past and hoping that one day he might get to visit those places too. 

One little bakery on a corner glowed the brightest of all. It practically shone with brilliant colours. His soulmate must love that little bakery if they visited there so often to make it so vibrant. Perhaps they visited there every day to get some pastries. When he found his soulmate he was determined to visit there every day with them until that little bakery glowed as bright for them as it did for him. 

But his father didn’t want him to find his soulmate. At least, not for a while yet. Soulmates meant unnecessary emotions and drama, or so he’d said. And so, Adrien spent most of his days stuck in his own house. Nathalie was in charge of his schooling, and very few other people were allowed to come in for his various other activities. He was driven to any photoshoot that couldn't be done in the Agreste Mansion in order to avoid any unneeded interaction. “It’s for your own good, Adrien.” His father had told him the few times he’d tried to ask if he could go out. 

With all that time spent alone, it was no wonder he dreamt about meeting his soulmate so often. 

He was sad for them, that they didn't get to see the beautiful colours that he got to glimpse. They would only be able to see colour if they came here, but his father kept up high walls around the place, strategically painted a dull shade of grey so that even if they were viewed in colour it’d still seem like it wasn’t. He could only hope that he’d be able to meet his soulmate someday soon and when he did, he was going to go everywhere he could so that his soulmate could see all the colours that he got to see. 

  
  


-

  
  


It was happening. He was  _ finally  _ going to school. A  _ real  _ school with  _ real _ people. Before his lessons for that day started, he managed to sneak out and promptly took off. Chloe, the only friend he had been permitted to have, even if they had only ever been allowed to interact through screens (a caution they had to take since Chloe went to public school his father had said), had promised that she’d be waiting for him when he got there. 

He’d tried to go the day before when school started but had gotten caught before he even got there. But that day he was  _ determined  _ to make it. He had been extra cautious sneaking out and now he was finally standing in front of the doors to the school. 

The school glowed bright too. He had never been near enough to see how bright it was, despite living so close. His soulmate must go there. 

The thought put a spring in his step and a grin on his face. He might meet his soulmate that day!

  
  


-

  
  


The first thing Marinette noticed when she got to school that day was that it was in colour. Very faintly, but she could just see the tiniest glimmer of colour in the buildings as she approached. Which meant that her soulmate was either there  _ right then _ or had visited sometime between when she left yesterday afternoon and when she got there that morning. “What is it?” Alya asked from beside her when she stopped. 

“It’s in colour.” She murmured and her friend shrieked gleefully.

“Oh girl, that’s great!” she exclaimed, grabbing Marinette by the hand and starting to tug her along. “Come on, you might find your soulmate today.”

Marinette followed, giggling, as Alya excitedly bounced along to class. But she was promptly distracted from her soulmate thoughts when she entered the classroom and spotted someone crouched by her desk sticking a piece of chewed-up gum on her seat. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” She demanded, marching up to him. 

“Oh, uh I-”

Chloe and Sabrina burst into giggles behind them and Marinette frowned. Of course. He was with them. “Okay, I get it. Good job you three, very funny.”

“No, no, I was just trying to take this off.” He tried to say.

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” More laughter came from Chloe as she bent down and covered the gum with a tissue. “You're friends with Chloe, right?”

“Why do people keep saying that?” He murmured to himself but offered her no real answer so she huffed and took her seat, ignoring the funny feeling in her chest she got when she looked at him.

“I know I’ve seen him somewhere before.” She said to Alya when she sat down and her friend passed her phone over, which was opened to images of several different magazines and Marinette suddenly remembered where she had seen him. 

“Of course!” She gasped. “He's the son of my fave fashion designer Gabriel Agreste!”

“Daddy’s boy, teen supermodel,  _ and  _ Chloe’s buddy? Ha,  _ forget it _ .”

Marinette frowned down at her desk, then startled when she noticed that her hand was in colour. She held it up and examined it. When she had looked at herself in the mirror that morning she had been certain she hadn't the slightest hint of colour to her. But now she most certainly did. 

And the only new person she had interacted with that day was…  _ oh.  _

  
  


-

  
  


This was not how Adrien imagined his first day at school would go. He didn’t even get a chance to explain himself properly before the girl dismissed him as one of Chloe’s friends and had started to ignore him. He’d only been trying to help. 

Nino had said her name was Marinette. She smelled like fresh pastries. She must frequent the bakery a lot, just like his soulmate did. 

… exactly like his soulmate did. 

What rotten luck that just as he might’ve found his soulmate, he somehow managed to get on her bad side within minutes of meeting her. 

Nino had encouraged him to talk to her, so that’s what he was going to do. As soon as he got the chance, he was going to explain to her that he hadn’t meant any harm with the gum and that he  _ had _ been trying to remove it and hope they could at least become friends. 

-

  
  


It was raining by the time school ended. Thankfully, Adrien had come prepared and had brought an umbrella with him. But it seemed Marinette wasn’t so lucky. He could see her waiting at the entrance for the rain to stop and he saw his chance. He approached her. 

“Hey.” he said, but she wouldn’t even look at him. He stared out into the rain for a moment and took a deep breath. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat, I swear. I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.” 

He finished his little speech and held his umbrella out to her as a sort of peace offering, hoping she would take it. Thunder rumbled in the background as she slowly reached out. Her fingers brushed his for the briefest moment as she took it from him and her eyes met his. 

She had only held the umbrella for a second before it snapped closed over her, and he couldn’t help the surprised laugh that bubbled from him at the sight. She lifted it up with a little giggle that made his heart race. “I think you might be my soulmate.” He blurted out, without quite meaning to, and she froze, her eyes going wide. 

“You- you think so?” 

His brain caught up to his mouth then and he suddenly found himself floundering. “Um- I mean I’m pretty sure it’s you. I’ve seen the bakery.” He said. “Nino said your parents own it. I just thought my soulmate liked to visit, but the brightness would make more sense if you actually live there and well-”

“I think we’re soulmates too.” She cut him off.

A grin stretched over his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She giggled. “Um… Would you- would you like to come back to the bakery with me? I’m sure my parents would love to meet you.” She peered past him at the car that was waiting. “Oh. Unless you have to go.”

“No!” He was quick to assure her. He  _ did  _ have to go, and he was probably going to get into trouble with his father later, but he couldn’t just pass up this opportunity. This was his  _ soulmate _ standing here in front of him, smiling at him and inviting him back to the bakery he’d been waiting  _ so long  _ to be able to visit. This was his soulmate, and she was even better than he had ever imagined his soulmate to be, so wonderfully kind and amazing and now she was his  _ friend  _ as well and he couldn't  _ wait  _ to get to know her better. “I’d love to come back to the bakery with you.” He breathed. “Just- just give me a moment.” 

He dashed down to the car, ignoring the rain running down his back, and threw open the door. “Nathalie!” He cried. “Nathalie, please can I go to the bakery with Marinette, that’s Marinette up there, she asked me to go, please Nathlie, she’s my  _ soulmate _ .” 

The Gorilla peered over at him, seeming pleased, while Adrien waited with baited breath for Nathalie to reply. For just a second, her stern expression softened slightly, then she nodded stiffly. “Very well. I’ll reschedule your piano lesson. The car will be there to pick you up when it’s time to go.”

“Oh,  _ thank you _ Nathlie!” Adrien threw his arms around her briefly, missing the small smile that flitted across her face, then whirled around and ran back up to Marinette, unable to keep the grin off his face. “I can go!” He announced, and she stepped over to share the umbrella with him, even though he had already been rained on.

The two of them huddled close under the umbrella, arms brushing as they walked. “You don’t leave your house much do you?” She asked him after a few moments of silence and he sighed. 

“No, my father didn’t want me to go out or find my soulmate or anything.”

“But he let you go to  _ school _ ?”

He huffed out a little laugh and kicked at a puddle as they passed. Drops of water splashed up his leg. “No. He doesn’t know. I sorta snuck out.”

“Well, I’m glad you did.” She told him, glancing up at his face. He looked down and they shared a smile. “And as soon as this rain stops, I’ll take you to see all the best places around town seeing as you’ve not been out a lot.” 

“I’d like that very much.” He said, and silently promised himself that he was going to find out all her favourite places and go there as much as possible so they could all shine bright with colours just for her. 


End file.
